Sasuk's pain
by mimikosayachi
Summary: Sasuke was in love with Gaara, but ever since Gaara raped him in a warehouse and claimed him, He has had mixed feelings. Will Sasuke ever become free?
1. Chapter 1

4/25

It's hot today. I always get hot in the shirts that I wear. I feel that is the only way to hide the marks on me. I tell them it's from training my arms are mutilated in every way possible. Bruises make their way up my legs, over my hips and blood vessels are broken under my skin. They are placed in the most unusual places, one on the inside of my thigh, and more trailing their way up to the juncture at the bottom of my earlobe. Scratches adorn my face, neck and the rest of my body.

It wasn't so bad this morning. Most of the cuts went away, but the ones he gave me last month will scar forever. I cannot expect that he will ever be nice to me. He has it out for me.

He forbids me to talk to anyone about my condition, and he always has his 'people' looking out for me. Did I say 'look out for me'? It's more like 'watching me'.

You must be wondering, how I came to have to endure all of this pain? I guess it's because I thought I loved him once. But, it all changed when He threatened me.

(Flashback)

I walked into the small circle that had formed outside of school. On the ground a boy was clutching his arm and crying. I looked to see who the one that was standing. It was Gaara. I had been in love with him ever since he protected me. But…now who was he protecting.

"You do not talk that way about him. Do you wish to die?" Gaara had the sand encircle the boy's body. The boy was on the ground, begging for his life. I saw that Gaara had no intention on stopping so I intervened.

"GAARA! Stop this!" I jumped onto him and clamped my arms around him waist. He dragged me to a warehouse after school.

/blah blah blah he rips off my clothes. Blahh blah blah…he fucks me senseless..I think you get it/

sheteria- review plz


	2. Chapter 2

4/26

I didn't finish yesterday's entry. Gaara came home earlier than I thought he would. I'm in study hall right now. Naruto is being louder than usual. I tried to study for the Spanish test, but, because Naruto was so loud, I couldn't. So…now I've got nothing to do. I'm trying to block him out with music. It's not working the way I would like it to. He keeps ripping the earbuds out, and screaming in my ears. It sucks. I've been trying to avoid Gaara today. The fucken bastard thinks I still owe him. I think he's just attracted to my body, that he's got to molest it every goddamn day.

Not that I blame him. My body is pretty hot. I mean, anyone who's not attracted to it, must be crazy. I just met Gaara in the bathroom. He almost killed me. I guess he found out I was making out with Neji, and got pissed.

I'm in English now. I just got back from lunch. I had Turkey, biscuit , cranberry sauce, pear halves, and chocolate milk. The turkey was soft and soggy, and the biscuit had too much salt in it. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Gaara came up to me while I was eating my turkey. He took half of the biscuit and ate it. Then he kissed me and ate it. Then he kissed me and left. Now, we're all reading a play from 'the diary of Anne Frank' Sakura is Anne. Woop dee doo.


	3. Chapter 3

5/1

WOO HOO! Gaara isn't in school today! I'm so happy! In fact, I heard from shikamaru that he actually got suspended for breaking a kids nose and attempting to kill him. So now, for the rest of the school year, it's just me and my girlfriend, hinato. NO, I don't mean Hinata. I mean Hinato, which is a seventh grade beauty. She's got shoulder length brown hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes. I have had a major crush on her for a while now. I know that she likes me as well. We always used to talk until Gaara came around. Then, because I was so scared of him, we had to stop talking. But, now that he's gone, I can finally be with her.

I also know that Itachi likes her. Fucken jack ass older brothers. The first time, when Hinato and I were younger, she spent the night. That was when it was ok for two people of the opposite sex to have sleepovers. Itachi told me after she left the next morning that he thought she was cute and that he wouldn't mind going out with her. Like the possessive bastard I am, (yes, I'll admit it) I glared at him and told him these exact words.

"stay away form her, or I'll make sure you die a slow, hard and painful death" and…he never went near me, nor Hinato again. MUAHHAHAHA! I'm so evil. NO, I'm not. Stop saying that! What? You didn't? stop lying! You're not? Oh…wait a goddamn minute! Who the fuck am I talking to? OMG! I WENT INSANE! No, actually, I didn't. I'm just happy that Gaara is gone for the rest of the year and I can finally have the chance to ask Hinato out. Well, my minions. Wish me lots of luck. I'm off to ask out the girl of my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes:

If you have saved this story, or printed it, please go back and note that I changed it so that Hinato's hair is LONG. It wasn't working out in the later chapters.

I changed it so that Kankuro is Sasuke's close friend for those who read my rough draft. Not Naruto. That also wasn't working.

I will soon have pictures in my Gaia profile. If you want to look at them, I'll let you know when I have them up. Then take a look at my profile, which is Psychopathicangel55. If you have time, send me a message; take a look at my profile, comment whatev. I'll love to hear from you.

Gaara will be back in the story next chapter. Don't worry; he's not gone for good.

Hinato is an original character. She's mine…NOT YOURS! I will have a pic of her in my profile soon.

THANK YOU and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except, Hinato, the town, and school…I hope --'

Ch 4 5/2

Hello my non-Existent audience. How are we all today? Fine I hope. Sorry about my ranting last time. I was just so glad that Gaara is gone. Ok, I'm going to tell you now…My journal entries are going to be somewhat like a story in past tense. That way, I don't have to bore you with the details coming from a primary source. Starting now.

I walked up to

Oh, one more thing…I'm listening to 'I hate everything about you.' It really reminds me of Gaara. Don't you agree? Ok, I'm done.

I walked up to Hinato nervously. I was so happy I could finally speak to Hinato again. She saw me and smiled excitedly.

"Hi! What are you doing here? What if Gaara-Chan sees you?" I slightly blushed. How in the world did she know about him?

"Uh...well…he got suspended for the rest of the year and probably next year as well." I said, and fidgeted with my bag strap.

"But, next year is his senior year." 1

"Your point?" I asked her.

"It's just…you'd think he would want to at least finish school."

"I doubt it. Gaara could care less what happens to him school wise."

"Then why did he never drop out?" Her and I began walking.

"My guess is to keep a 24/7 watch on me." We talked the rest of the way to class. Then, in the middle of the hall, we said goodbye, and walked separate ways.

BE QUIET! I know..i'm chicken. I couldn't ask her out. Tomarrow, I promise!

-sasuke uchiha


End file.
